me voy a casar
by TwiklePaint-Ynes-Avelyn 15
Summary: sonic se va a casar pero sus amigos no saben con quien (mal summary lo se, es que soy nueva)


**Me voy a casar**

**Hola vengo con otro fic llamado Me voy a casar **

**Sonic: oye quien se va a casar **

**Yo: es un secretito -con voz atemorizante- JA JA JA JA JA**

**Rainbow Dash: dale dinos quien se casara Twilight y Flash Sentry o… (Twilight le tapa la boca)**

**Twilight: ejem, ejem mejor empecemos la historia**

**Todos: MY LITTLE PONY y SONIC no le pertenecen, le pertenecen a Lauren Faust y SEGA solo Twinkle Paint, Speed Storm, Darkness Gotic y Avelyn Marie the rabbit le pertenecen. **

**Yo: Es pura casualidad que mi fic se parezca al de alguien mas, hago esta sin fines de lucro**

Era una tranquila mañana en mobius, los pájaros cantaban, todos dormían con su dulce sonido, cerca de un árbol estaba una casa muy bonita donde hay dormían un equidna, un zorrito y un erizo… pero esa noche el erizo no había dormido ahí cuando…

Se abre la puerta con un estruendoso ruido y un erizo azul entra corriendo muy feliz a decirle algo a sus dos amigos

**Sonic:** CHICOS, CHICOS les tengo que decir algo muy importante…

**Tails: **que pasa Sonic que tienes

**Knuckles: **si que te pasa es de mañana, que te trae tan alegre, una montaña infinita de Chili Dogs

**Sonic:** no… ME VOY A CASAR- eso fue lo ultimo que escucho el zorrito y el equidna antes de desmallarse-jijiji mejor traigo agua fría MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA- con una sonrisa malvada

**UNA HORA DESPUÉS**

Knuckles y Tails despertaban, pero Knuckles se sentía frio y cuando vio que tenia la mano en agua fría…

**Knuckles: **SOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOONIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIC- gritaba Knuckles al ver que se había orinado por cumpa de su amigo erizo

**Tails: **que paso, soñé que Sonic se iba a casar jajá que sueño verdad Knuckles

**Sonic: **no, no fue un sueño

**Tails: **AH de donde saliste

**Knuckles: **amigo es en seriocon quien te casas con Amy o Blaze o Sally o Wave o Rouge – dijo sarcásticamente

**Sonic: **noooo jamás, aunque… Sally es bonita… pero no, oye amigo es en serio

**Knuckles y Tails:** ¿entonces quien?

**Sonic:** no la conocen vive en otra dimensión de ponis que hablan

**Knuckles:** … ¬¬

**Tails:** …¬¬ nos tomas como tontos

**Knuckles: **amigo te volviste loco o la cena de Amy te afecto

**Sonic: **no, la van a conocer en la boda junto a sus amigas

**Tails: **cuando es la boda

**Sonic: **dentro de tres días allá en su dimensión, ayúdenme necesito saber que tengo que hac…-no había terminado de hablar porque vio algo que le helo la sangre

**Amy:** escuche lo que creo que escuche- Amy había estado ahí toda la conversación y los chicos no la habían visto porque estaba en las sombras- tu no te casas si no es conmigo te voy a matar aaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhh- sacando su martillo piko piko del piko piko space

**Sonic: **hay nooooooooo- solio corriendo fuera de casa hasta que la perdió y volvió- fiu eso estuvo cerca

**Knuckles: **si que si

**Tails:** bueno a prepararte para tu boda

**TRES DIAS DESPUES**

Todos iban a la boda de Sonic hasta Eggman (prometiendo no hacer nada malo) pero nadie sabía quien era la prometida y Sonic no quería decir nada

**Sonic: **Ok todos listos- cuando… se vieron dos siluetas que Sonic no había visto hacia ya mucho tiempo- M-M-Ma-Man-Manic, S-S-So-Son-Sonia q-que hacen aquí los extrañe mucho chicos- lo dijo con lágrimas en los ojos

**Manic: **nosotros también hermano

**Sonia: **si al parecer vas a casarte hermano

**Todos:** TIENES HERMANOS

**Sonic: **upsi se me olvido contarles de mis hermanos, ellos son Sonia y Manic- y empezó a contarles todo lo que pasó con ellos

**Continuara…**

**Yo: Ya vieron quien se casa pero no con quien JAJAJAJAJAJAJA y estoy escribiendo dos fics mas llamados ****la magia a veces falla**** y **** como salido de un cuento**

**Sonic: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aaah- gritaba como niña pequeña el pobre de Sonic**

**RD: jajajajajajajajaja- no podía más de la risa estaba a explotar Rainbow- mira quien se va a casar lero lero**

**Yo: yo que tu no me reiría RD jajajajaja. **

**RD: po… por q… que**

**Yo: lo verán en el próximo Cap. **

_**Bueno nos leemos luego, acepto críticas y no notas de muerte dejen reviews adiós **_


End file.
